Child's Play
by BlackMage44
Summary: This takes place after Link returns from other lands. Upon return, he meets a mage with mysterious origins. What's the story behind this boy? Please RR. Link and Zelda pairing (Nothing too bad happens too these two ten year olds).
1. Return

Child's Play * Note: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or anything related to it for that matter. Take this into account. This is a Zelda/Link fan fiction story. This story is set one month after Link's departure from Hyrule. The story is rated pg-13. If you do not like these, than do not read it. All flames will be ignored. Once again, if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you.  
  
The dark clouds loomed over the princess. She ran, but there was no escape. "Leave me alone!" She screamed into the darkness "Not until you're mine forever!" A voice shouted out as a dark hand reached out to grab her. The young girl screamed.  
  
Zelda woke up abruptly. It was still the middle of the night. Impa, Zelda's nanny, burst into the room.  
  
"Princess! Are you alright!?"  
  
"I'm fine Impa. I just had a bad dream."  
  
"Fine, but I think I'll just stay in here for a while."  
  
"Alright. Good night."  
  
"Good night princess."  
  
Impa seated herself in a chair next to the bed. After a while, Zelda was fast asleep. A quarter of an hour later, she began twisting and turning violently, whispering something Impa couldn't make out. As she leaned in closer, she smiled as she made out the single word repeated over and over. "Link."  
  
It was common knowledge around the castle that the princess had a crush on the young boy who had saved all of Hyrule. The king had laughed at this when Impa told him. "Zelda?! In love with that common boy?! That's absurd!" "I didn't say she 'loved' him. Only that she seems to have a small crush on him." "That's nonsense Impa! Now, I have work to do, so you'll excuse me." The conversation had ended there. Impa got up and left the room. Had she stayed a moment longer, she wouldn't have been knocked over by a black figure in the dark. The Raven, as he was called, stood up and smiled. A few weeks ago, he had come to the castle to work as the court mage. He had silver hair and dark eyes. The rest of him was covered by a black cloak, which was, most likely, concealing a black robe.  
  
"Hey! Slow down Raven! What's the fuss about?"  
  
The Raven pointed to a nearby window. Impa looked out and saw nothing. The torrents of rain were concealing something. The Raven waved a hand, and before she knew it, Impa and the Raven were outside on the town battlements. Impa squinted and saw at last, a small figure on horseback.  
  
"It's Link! Open the gates!"  
  
"Don't bother." The Raven said. With another wave of his hand, he and Impa were in the main hall with a young boy clad in green. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked around in amazement until at last he saw Impa.  
  
"Impa! But...how..."  
  
"Let me explain. This is the Raven."  
  
The Raven bowed. "Hello. I have heard about you great Hero of Time."  
  
"Hi. My name's Link. Impa, how did I get here? And where's Zelda?  
  
Impa smiled. "Zelda is asleep. You were brought here by the Raven's magic."  
  
"You may take the room next to Zelda's for the night" Before Link could ask about Epona, the Raven replied "and your horse is in the stables."  
  
The trio went down the halls and up the stairs, coming to a long hall of doors. The Raven snapped his fingers and every torch in the hall were lit in their brackets.  
  
"Good night Link. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Night Impa." The hero replied as he yawned and went into a room.  
  
"Hero, may I have an audience with you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure Mr. Raven"  
  
The two went into the room. A candle on the bedside table lit itself as they entered. The Raven took a seat in an armchair. "I would first like to know how your quest went."  
  
Link explained about the long period in which he left Hyrule, met the Skull Kid, entered the world of Termina, and saved the world from the mask of Majora. The Raven only nodded and gasped at the right moments. When Link was done. The Raven merely sighed and said, "Well, it appears that you had a long journey and I will let you rest." He got up and went to the door. "Oh and one more thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Never call me Mr. Raven again. Raven will do just fine."  
  
With that, he left the room. Link blew out the candle and fell fast asleep.  
  
The next day, Zelda woke exhausted. Her entire night had been spent in the embrace of nightmares. She went to see Impa, who had the room next to hers. A figure lay asleep on the bed, its entire body covered with a blanket. Zelda sat down on the bed and allowed herself to collapse on the figure. Link jumped up and yelled. Zelda opened her eyes and gave out a scream. Impa, who had taken the next room launched in and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
"Impa! I thought you were..." Then she looked and saw Link. "Link! When did you get here?!"  
  
"Last night!"  
  
"Well you could have told me!" Zelda and Link were now erupting into peals of laughter. Impa just looked at the two before her. 'These two are nuts!' She thought before leaving the room. Zelda gave Link a hug before standing up. "Hey, you want to go for a walk later?"  
  
"Sure, and we can have lunch too."  
  
"That sounds great. I'll come back a little later. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**Sorry for the small chapter, with not much action. We'll find out what happens at Link and Zelda's 'date' next time. Later! 


	2. The 'Date'

*Thank you to all reviewers. I would like to clear up some things: 1. I will accept flames, but not insulting ones. 2. I know that the trip to Termina took three days, but let's just pretend Link got lost on the way home and it took almost a month for him to find his way. 3. I know that the Raven has a weird name but I promise, in a later chapter, you will find out why his name's Raven.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The storm that had gone on for days continued later on in the morning. Zelda had looked forward to the walk with Link later, but now it seemed that their plans would have to be canceled. Zelda's thinking was interrupted when she remembered the dreams she had been having. Could they be one of her prophetic dreams? Maybe Raven would be able to help. She decided on asking him later. Meanwhile, she wouldn't tell her father about them. He hadn't believed her when she had told him about the dream with Ganondorf and Link, and he probably wouldn't believe her now. He could be stubborn at times, but he was a caring man. Zelda shifted her thinking back to Link and continued her way to the dining hall.  
Link was sure he had passed this hall twice already. The castle was so big, he got lost going to breakfast. He suddenly started thinking about Zelda. 'I wish this rain would stop. Then we could leave.' He wondered which way to go now, but was saved when he saw the Raven come around the corner.  
  
"Are you lost Link?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have been for about half of an hour. This place is too big."  
  
"I'll lead you to the dining hall. How was your sleep last night?"  
  
"Fine thanks."  
  
"Speaking of which, what was with the screaming this morning?"  
  
Link felt himself getting red. "You heard that?"  
  
"Half the castle heard it. I know because I have a room two floors up from yours."  
  
"It's a long story." Link avoided direct eye contact.  
  
"What a shame. We have no time. The dining hall is three doors down on the right."  
  
Link and Raven reached the hall and entered. Link gasped at the size of the hall. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and stained glass windows with the symbol of the triforce on them lined the back of the hall. At the front of the table was the king. He had rich, long black hair and gray eyes. He wore a red robe with a golden circlet on his head. To his right were Zelda and Impa. Zelda had let her hair down from her usual cap. She chose to wear a white, long sleeve dress and a necklace with the triforce symbol. The king was the first to notice that Raven and Link had entered the room.  
  
"Link! When did you get here?"  
  
"Last night sir."  
  
"And someone chose not to tell me?" Raven and Impa pretended not to hear. The king looked at Zelda.  
  
"I didn't know until this morning."  
  
"I allowed him to stay." The Raven said.  
  
"Raven," The king stood up "you know to let me know of anyone wishing to stay at the castle before allowing them to."  
  
"I am sure that he would be of no trouble." Raven stood up as well. Even though he looked no more than twelve or thirteen, he seemed to tower over the king. The two stared at each other for a moment until the king sat down again. Raven took his seat too. The other three remained quiet the rest of breakfast, fearing that one of the two would start again if one word was spoken.  
Finally, Zelda stood up and beckoned Link to come with her. When outside the hall, Link asked "Does that happen often?  
  
"No, Raven doesn't usually get upset. Daddy also doesn't get on Raven's bad side."  
  
"Why did Raven seem to grow in seconds?"  
  
"I don't know. Impa thinks it's a spell that lets him change his appearance."  
  
"Maybe it is. Why is he called the Raven?"  
  
"You should ask him that yourself. I really don't know either. I think Impa knows, but she tells me that she doesn't and changes the subject every time I ask her. When he first asked Daddy about the position, Impa recommended him."  
  
Link stayed silent for a while. Then, he got a mischievous look. Finally, he said "Let's go outside."  
  
Zelda looked at him strangely. "Are you crazy? It's raining."  
  
"So? It's water, not poison. Besides there's a door right here."  
  
"But..."  
  
Zelda didn't have time to answer him. Before she knew it, he had pulled her out the door and into the middle of a courtyard. Zelda looked at Link. He was laughing so had that she was wondering if it was tears or raindrops that were going down his cheeks. He sat down on a fountain that was behind him. Zelda smirked and gave him a shove. Unfortunately for her, he grabbed her wrists and she fell with him...right into the fountain. The two of them began laughing so hard that they knew tears were coming out of their eyes. Link got out of the fountain and helped her up. They turned around and stopped dead in their tracks. There, standing in the doorway, was Impa and the Raven, both with towels and blankets. The two children walked toward the door with their heads down. They were given the towels to dry off and then the blankets. Raven floated up so he could whisper to Impa, "Now we know they've gone nuts!" 


	3. The Eye of the Raven

*Thank you to all my reviewers. I will be sure to address some of the problems you posted.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Raven added a log to the fireplace and sat back. Impa had been giving the two kids a lecture of how they could have 'gotten colds or worse'. Raven hadn't even opened his mouth. He had never been one to lecture kids for having fun. Besides that, he had punished them enough. He had given them so much of his medicine that they would probably now still be tasting fire. He had also told them to stay in bed for the next five hours, taking two doses every thirty minutes. They had protested so much, Raven had threatened to enlarge their 'sentence'. They had stopped talking before he finished.  
  
"Do you think he meant to poison us?" Link asked Zelda. He had snuck out of his room and into Zelda's. The two were lying on her bed and talking about Raven's medicine.  
  
"That stuff tasted like it. What do you think he puts in it?"  
  
"I don't want to think about it. I hate it already."  
  
"That's too bad, time for another dose."  
  
They hadn't noticed Raven come in. He stood in the doorway with a metal bowl and a spoon.  
  
"Do we have too? Link and I feel miserable enough."  
  
"No you don't have too. You just have to take the other three doses left now and I'll wrap you in wool blankets while the fireplace is blazing. Which method would you prefer?"  
  
Zelda and Link dropped their heads back onto the pillows and let him give them their periodical dose. Raven hadn't told Impa that Link was in there in order to spare them another lecture of how they 'could spread the cold throughout the castle and start an epidemic'.  
  
"Be happy about it. You're lucky. I could have chosen method number two and let Impa lecture you and then you'd have a real punishment."  
  
The two children put on fake smiles. As soon as Raven left, they put frowns back on their faces.  
  
"That's the most revolting thing I've ever tasted."  
  
"Well it could be worse. He could have chosen method number two. But to make things worse, he could have added his company for the next hour and a half."  
  
Zelda laughed. She leaned over and rested her head on Link's shoulder. "I doubt that he would have done that, even if he had wanted to."  
  
"He's not that horrible."  
  
"You know, even though I fell in a fountain, was lectured for about an hour, and tasted some of the most revolting medicine in Hyrule, I didn't have a bad day at all."  
  
"I didn't either."  
  
"Link, I'm glad you're back."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The two stayed quiet for a while. Finally, Zelda broke the silence.  
  
"You know, Link..."  
  
Zelda looked up at Link, who had fallen fast asleep. She smiled and put her head down again. In a short while, she fell asleep too, only this time with no nightmares. A little while later, Raven came in to give them more medicine. He saw the two sleeping forms on the bed. He went over to the window and poured every drop of the liquid out. Once out, he shot a purple bolt at the door, locking it from the inside. Then, he went to dinner.  
  
Impa and the King were already seated at the table. When Raven took the seat across from Impa, he asked "What did I miss?"  
  
"We were talking about the grounds keeper. When I was coming to dinner, I passed by the courtyard that the kids were in this afternoon. All the plants under Zelda's bedroom window were dead! Can you believe that?"  
  
Raven stopped his fork midway to his mouth. "No...What kind of maniac would do that?"  
  
"That Link boy is trouble. If he hadn't been here, Zelda would never have gone outside and almost caught her death of cold."  
  
"It's water! You bath with it every night!" He eyed the king "You do don't you?"  
  
"I think that I'll go check on them anyway."  
  
"No! They're as..." Raven trailed off, but quickly added "they're ascending into illness. You should check up on them in the morning, when it might be safer."  
  
"Fine, I'll go first thing in the morning."  
  
"Good. You should both go to bed. You look tired."  
  
"Goodnight Raven." The King and Impa went off to bed. Raven got up and went into his room. Settling down into his window bed, he silently wondered about the relationship between the two children. He, at one time, tried to predict their future, but failed after a while, sleep claimed him.  
  
The next day, Zelda woke to see Link smiling at her. She sat up and simply told him "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning. I want to make up for yesterday, so I decided to take you down to the town. There's a festival today"  
  
"Thanks Link. It's sweet, but daddy won't let me leave the castle."  
  
"Did you forget who you're with? I can sneak into and out of here blindfolded!"  
  
"Link, I don't think that..."  
  
"Pleeeeease."  
  
"Link, we can't daddy wouldn't let us go."  
  
"Then you give me no choice."  
  
"Oh please! What are you..." Zelda couldn't finish. Before she knew it, Link had swung on top of her and started tickling her. Zelda could barely get a word in.  
  
"Link...stop it...please... all right, all right...we can go!"  
  
Link stopped and swung to the other side of bed. "You give up too easily."  
  
Zelda pushed him hard. He grabbed her and swung her around. And so, following the 'ladies first' rule, Link and Zelda fell off the bed.  
  
Raven pushed and shoved against his door, put it wouldn't budge. He had woken up that morning to find that his door had been sealed with magic, and Impa was the only one other in him in the castle to know magic. Outside the door, a servant girl was passing by when she heard screaming. She leaned closer, and she heard a voice yelling, "Impa! If you don't open this door by the count of three, I'll unleash ten kinds of hell! One..."  
  
The servant girl looked at a latch on the right side of the door. "Two..."  
  
The girl flipped the latch. "Three!"  
  
A beam of black energy exploded through the doorway and slammed the door right on the wall, smashing the poor servant girl in between them. Raven flew out of the door and into the nearest stairwell. The door slowly creaked shut. The servant girl muttered, "The door's opened sir." and slid down the wall unconscious.  
  
Link and Zelda had gone to their rooms and gotten dressed. Impa had given him some clothes in the same style that he always wore, only one in red and one in blue. He chose the blue one and had decided not to wear a cap. Zelda had a white dress similar to the one she had yesterday only she had chosen to wear a blue vest over it. Link whispered "Follow me."  
  
Link led them through the castle. Zelda wondered to herself, 'Is this really going to work? I mean he's done it before. Goddesses he looks cute like that.' Zelda shrugged that last thought off. 'What brought that on? Maybe I did catch a cold.' Before she knew it, they had reached a small hall with two doors. "The one on the left goes to the gardens, so the one on the right goes..."  
  
He opened the door. "...outside."  
  
There were in a small area with stacks of crates bearing the label 'Lon-Lon Milk' on them. They saw a small wagon leaving the area. The kids looked at each other and smiled. They both went up to the wagon and jumped in the back. They heard voices a few minutes later. "Hey Ingo. How's it going?" Then came the reply. "I'm so happy to work at Lon-Lon Ranch." "Uhhh...Bye." "Good bye! Come visit sometime!" After a while, they heard a 'clank' sound, and then it came again. Zelda looked at Link in amazement. He just gave her a look that clearly said, "I told you so!"  
  
Raven floated outside of Zelda's door. No sooner had he arrived than Impa had yelled for him. "No need to scream."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Where are who?"  
  
You know who I'm talking about!"  
  
"If I did, I wouldn't have asked who you were talking about, now would I?"  
  
"The children Raven! They're gone!"  
  
"What do you mean? They were right here last night." He pointed to the bed. The look on Impa's face told him that he had made a big mistake.  
  
"They slept in here... on that bed... together! Are you insane?!"  
  
"I assure you that they did nothing! At least nothing like you're referring to! But if you'll be quiet, I'll go look for them now." Raven stood up on the window sill and opened the window. He gripped the edges of his cloak and jumped.  
  
"Way to go Link!" Zelda shouted over the roar of the fans. Link was winning the archery contest. He and a man had tied on the last round. They both had two hundred points and it was down to the final shot. The man shot his arrow and made a ninety point ring.  
  
"Hah! I've already won! There's no way a wimpy little kid like you can make a perfect score!"  
  
Link just pulled back on the string, aimed, and shot. The arrow split one of the man's arrows in two and made a perfect score. The man just stood with his mouth open as the announcer called out, "And the winner is...Link!"  
  
Zelda cheered and gave Link a hug. The announcer walked up and said "Here's your prize little guy, 100 rupees for you and your girlfriend!"  
  
Link started to say, "She's not my girlfriend." But he decided on just saying "Thanks" There was so much excitement that no one noticed a black raven flying of to the castle...  
  
Malon walked through the halls of the castle. She, Zelda, and Link were all friends, so the guards had let her into the castle to see them. While she was passing a large set of doors, she heard voices from inside. She carefully peeked in and saw Impa. Malon was about to go and say hello when she heard Impa talking to someone. She looked in and saw a black raven on the floor. She was able to here parts of the conversation.  
  
"Well? Did you find them?"  
  
Malon watched in amazement as she saw the bird close its wings. Suddenly, the bird started to grow. The wings became a cloak and the head started to turn to a human's. Then she heard the silver haired boy speak.  
  
"Of course. Nothing escapes the eye of the Raven." 


	4. Day at the Festival

Thanks again to all reviewers! I've decided that Link and Zelda get into too much trouble, so I've decided to give them time off. Of course there will be some punishment, but let's see how Raven gets them out of this one! Hint!  
  
Zelda was having a pretty good time. Link had entered a horseback archery competition and had won that one too. They found out later that there would be a sword fighting tournament and later a fireworks show. Zelda had prompted Link to enter the tournament and he had merely replied, "I'll think about it." Meanwhile, he had dragged her to the square. There was a song playing and plenty of people were dancing. Zelda just looked at Link oddly.  
  
"And we are here because..."  
  
Link grabbed her by the arms and brought her out onto the dancing floor. "Well I didn't bring you here just to look."  
  
Malon gave out a gasp and stumbled backward. She had just seen a bird change into a boy! Suddenly, a voice called out, "Who's there? Show yourself at once!" Malon just jumped up and took off at a run. While passing a mirror, she saw the boy running after her. No...He wasn't running. He was flying! He screamed out, "Stop where you are!" Malon didn't stop. She just kept on running. Suddenly, a red bolt shot out of nowhere and sent her flying three yards away. She landed with a crash into a hall table. Suddenly, the boy floated up in front of her. He pointed at her forehead with a pale finger. She felt like something was invading her, searching her very soul for some piece of information. He said to her, "Malon is it?" She didn't answer. "Sorry about this." He aimed again at her forehead and shot a green bolt. It hit its mark.  
  
Zelda sat down on a bench at the edge of the square, laughing hard. This was the most fun she had ever had. Link sat down next to her and just grinned. Zelda asked, "Where did you learn to dance like that?"  
  
"While I was in Termina, I went to a wedding. I had saved the groom from a spell and the bride had asked me to dance. I told her that I didn't know how and she taught me."  
  
"Well, if I ever meet her, I'll have to thank her."  
  
Link and Zelda just sat still, watching the others dance. Soon, a slow song began to play and couples started to pair. Zelda knew the song and started to hum it. Then, something that she had never expected to happen happened. "Care to dance?"  
  
Zelda looked to her left to see Link standing, extending a hand. Zelda smiled and replied, "Gladly." Zelda allowed Link to take her out into the dancing area again.  
  
Link took one of Zelda's hands in his own and placed his arm around her waist. She put her arm around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. He was only around three inches taller than her. Zelda lowered her head onto his shoulder and they began to dance.  
  
Talon was walking to the barn. He had to feed the horses and milk the cows since Malon and Ingo had gone to the castle town. He entered and got the grain out of a jar. After feeding three horses, he saw something red sticking out of the straw. Upon further inspection, he saw that it was a head and he immediately recognized who owned it.  
  
"Malon! Oh goddesses Malon what happened? Malon? Malon!  
  
The song ended and Link and Zelda parted. They smiled at each other. Suddenly, they looked at the clock and began to run. The tournament was starting in ten minutes!  
  
Raven lay across a chair in the library. He picked a book from the table up and opened it. No sooner had he started reading when Impa came in.  
  
"You found them? Where are they?! Those two are going to catch such a..."  
  
"Impa! I left them at the festival."  
  
"You what?! How could you?! Do you realize what could have happened to them by now! They could have been mugged...kidnapped...maybe even dead! Go get them now!"  
  
"If you'll stop hounding me, I'll go."  
  
Raven stood up and pulled his hood over his head. He opened the window, stepped back, took a running start, and jumped. The cloak formed a black bird's body, the hood formed the head. The raven flew off for the town. _'Now... to find them. Were would they be? Maybe they'll be at the tournament._' The raven flew off for the great arena that had been set up for the event.  
  
Link had won the first three rounds. The people had laughed at the idea that a ten-year old could beat a full grown man. The man had surrendered while Link didn't get a scratch or a sweat. The second man had slashed Link's cheek. That had been his most fatal mistake. The third man had tried to catch Link, whom had jumped at least five feet up in the air and kicked him in the head. The fourth and final man was the strongest. There were only sixteen people who had entered the contest. Unfortunately, the man was the same one Link had beat in the archery tournament. Zelda watched from the sidelines. Suddenly, a voice called out next to her, "Enjoying yourself Princess?" Zelda turned sharply to see Raven. He was sitting next to her, looking for the entire world smug. He turned to face her. "It's difficult to believe that a ten year old boy could defeat four grown men."  
  
"You haven't seen Link's full ability Raven. He was pretty impressive when he was facing Gannondorf. He was still a ten year old in a seventeen year old's body. The experience carried and he is a remarkable swordsman."  
  
"You think very highly of him princess... perhaps a little too highly for a friend?"  
  
'_What is this guy thinking_?' Zelda thought. Finally, she consoled on saying, "Maybe so." She looked at Raven. He wore his ever present frown. She wondered if he had ever been in a battle and had his jaw broken. Raven looked back at her.  
  
"You know...it's impolite to think that I had my jaw broken. If I had, I wouldn't be speaking."  
  
Zelda just stared. How had he known that?!  
  
"First of all, I know a lot of things. Second of all, I believe Link just won."  
  
Zelda's head flipped to see Link standing with his sword raised. The man was slowly standing up. Suddenly, he took his sword and raised it high. Zelda screamed out, "Link! Watch out!" 


	5. Departure

For some reason, the document manager wouldn't let me upload my full page. I decided to slit the whole chapter in two to get it all uploaded.  
  
Link whirled around and the sword was knocked out of his hand. Before he could retrieve it, the man raised his sword, ready to strike. Then, Raven jumped up, extended a hand, and shouted over the screams, "Pyro Salamandra!" A long dragon of fire emerged from his hand and shot the man to a wall. The dragon continued its attack and finally disappeared, leaving the man suffering from third degree burns all over his body. All eyes turned on Raven. He stood himself, standing with a hand pointed at the area behind Link. He broke the silence himself, "Come on you two... time to go home."  
  
Link asked on the way to the castle to stop at the square. Raven did so and sat with Zelda on the fountain, neither speaking a word. Zelda felt gratitude if nothing else. Raven had just saved Link's life. Raven didn't know what to think. The spell he had just cast was a dangerous one, known to get out of control sometimes. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he was angry with himself or if he was glad that he had saved Link. He didn't even bother to wonder what was in the red box that Link had just returned with. Zelda asked, but Link only said that she would find out soon. The trio headed up the path to the castle.  
  
"And do you know the trouble you've caused with your little 'trip'?"  
  
Impa was yelling at Link and Zelda, who were seated side by side in separate chairs. Raven had brought them into the library and told the guard there to find Impa and send her to them. She had started screaming the moment that she walked in.  
  
"And you!" She wheeled on Raven "You let them leave! You just let them waltz right out of here without consult from the King!"  
  
Link shouted back, "Impa! It wasn't Raven's fault. I persuaded Zelda to leave the castle and I snuck us out of here. Don't blame him...blame me."  
  
Raven couldn't believe his ears. Link had just taken the blame himself. He was sticking up for Raven, who had started to tell Impa to let the children go because he had allowed them to leave.  
  
"Link! You did this? You idiot! Do you know what could have happened to the both of you? All so you could show of to Zelda? I hate the day that you even snuck in here." Impa immediately regretted her words. Tears were already pouring down Zelda's cheeks and Link was holding back tears. Raven just looked at Impa with a look that clearly said '_Link isn't the idiot...you are_.' Impa sighed and said "You two go to your rooms. Raven...I'll see you at breakfast." Impa left the room quietly. Link and Zelda marched into Zelda's room and lay down. They talked for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry Zelda. I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I just..."  
  
"It's alright Link. I had fun anyway." She gave Link a hug. Oddly, she only felt one arm around her. She gave Link a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and left the room. As soon as he left, his smile turned to a frown. He went to his room. He began to pack his clothes.  
  
Raven looked out of the window. He saw the enormous moon in the sky and felt the light cover. He suddenly whispered, "It can't be." He threw the silk covers off of him and stood in the middle of the room. A black puddle of magic appeared on the floor and sucked him through it.  
  
Zelda pulled the pillow Link hade been laying on and buried her face in it. She could smell his familiar scent, a mix of forest scents. She felt something too. She moved the pillows aside to find the red box that Link had gotten earlier. She opened it and gasped.  
  
Raven floated through the ceiling of Link's room. He wasn't there. Raven looked out of the window. There was a small figure on horseback riding away in the rain that had begun to fall moments before. Raven floated through the wall into Zelda's room. Zelda was fast asleep. Raven noticed something around her neck. He looked closer. It was a small pendant in the shape of a five pointed star. The top point had an amethyst on it, then, going to the left, a citrine, then a sapphire, then a ruby, then an emerald. Raven saw a note clutched in Zelda's hand. He snapped his fingers and it floated to him without stirring the girl. Raven read the note.  
  
_Dear Zelda,  
  
I have decided to leave and go back around Hyrule for a while. I have a lot of friends and I want to see them. Besides that, I think I've been enough trouble. I'll see you another day.  
  
With love,  
Link  
_  
Well friends, there you have it. I'll take a while longer to get chapter six up. I will also be busy with my other fan fic (see my profile.). If school isn't too much of a burden, I'll have the other chapter out soon. Later! 


	6. Second Return

A small note from BM:

After much debating with my inner self, I have come to a decision. This story will end this chapter. It will also be a very short chapter. And I do not use the word very lightly. This can be counted as an epilogue, I suppose. I apologize for the delay in getting it up. Enjoy.

Child's Play Chapter Six

Link looked at the stars in the sky. He couldn't sleep. He just kept wondering if Zelda was ok. Did she even get the note? What would Raven do next morning? All he could do was watch the stars, hoping for a clue...

Zelda woke up and went to her balcony. Why was sleep evasive? Did it not show that she wanted to...No, maybe not sleep. Maybe crawl into a dark hole and wait for some one to get her. Was Link ever going to come back? She couldn't tell. All she could think to do was watch the stars, wondering if Link was watching them too...

Three years later...

"Zelda, get up!" Impa yelled at her charge. Zelda was being stubborn, again! Zelda moaned again, this time, it sounded close to 'No!' Impa stood on one side of the bed, put her hands under Zelda's side, and then rolled her over and off the bed.

"Impa! I want to sleep!"

"Your father has a meeting today and he wants you to be there. Now get up!"

Zelda moaned and went to the wash basin. She splashed some water over her face and went into the bathroom. Impa had fixed her a warm bath with special oil that Raven made. Raven had left the service of the king a year ago, but he dropped in for a visit every now and again. The magic of the oil went immediately into effect once she had stripped and slid into the water. It wore away her bones weariness and the ache she had gotten from when Impa flipped her off the bed. She dove in and let the oils clean her hair. When she had resurfaced, there was a blue and white dress lying across the sofa. She got out and dried, then put on the dress. She was careful to hide the five pointed star necklace.

The talk was boring. The company was boring. The whole dinner was boring. All Zelda wanted to do was go to the gardens. She excused herself and left. Her father had introduced her already and had moved the topic to trading. She walked through the gardens. She took in a breath of roses. That had always been her favorite part of the garden. Then, she opened her eyes and realized where she had gone. She had walked to the courtyard where she had first met Link. She walked to the window and let a sigh out. She could feel tears that had been held back begin to escape. Zelda let them roll down her cheek. Then, she heard someone clear their throat. She turned to ask for privacy, and then froze. It was a boy, around her age. He was wearing a blue tunic and had a matching hat. Blue eyes, blonde hair, fair build. It was like a phantom coming from the past. Zelda stared at Link for a while. Then, tears streaming, she ran for his open arms.

The end.

Ok, now is the part where I answer reviews. Hope you liked the story!

**Babydoll72489:** Thank you. The idea of a child-like romance dwindled on my mind. Thanks for the reviews.

**Berlinsbrowneyes: **Yeah, Raven is weird. But hey, it's the weird ones people like. Or at least I like. I was considering making him an original character and putting him in as a guest person, but I think I'll use him for Legend of Zelda fics only. I may give people a story about him. I did on FP.C (Please don't bring it up.), but it didn't kick off so well. Thanks for being a constant reviewer.

**Shadow Fox 05: **Interesting work was something I had hoped for. I'm glad that that came out.Thanks for the reviews.

**Zelda's baby girl: **Thanks for three things: One, Finding Raven's transformations cool. Two, thanks for reviewing. And three, thanks for not sicking your ninjas on me.

**Cesia Illusier: **I agree. There do need to be more Link/Zelda's out there. Thanks for the review.

**PIRO the unforgivable one: **I know. That one thing slipped out of my mind frame. Thanks for reviewing.

**Epoch: **I didn't know that spacing required double spacing. Sorry. ; Thanks.

Well all, thanks for reading. Later!


End file.
